In dreams we meet
by North13
Summary: Ivan has been dreaming about a purple eyed boy for weeks now. Never getting to close. But, the dreams are changing and now that same boy has transferred to his school.


The blond violet eyed boy had been dancing around through Ivan's thoughts for weeks now. His delighted laughter that would ring out sometimes almost seeming to mock Ivan because of the distance that he was constantly reminded had been between them always.

That had changed a few days ago. Now he could actually touch the boy, sometimes, if only his body were his to control! His movements had not been his own in these little dreams of his. What happened in his night-time fantasies was almost a movie shot much closer up than normal with how much he could actually take part in its happenings. It was from his view point, no more. They were still the best adventures "he" has had though. So, he would enjoy them as much as he possibly could.

This night's dream seemed to be set in a dark coniferous forest somewhere with a higher altitude than he was used to, he didn't know how he knew that though. 'I guess it must be night-time then.' Ivan thought to himself as he took in his surroundings.

He noticed that there were bright flashes being set off somewhere in the trees around him. Each of them momentarily blinding him with their brightness. They were like little dragonfly's flickering through the night. A mini firework display against the backdrop of the downy branches of the conifers and pitch black night.

Ivan saw the blond boy come running up to him quite suddenly. The boy's pale face ducking down to avoid branches, his shoulders rising up to protect his neck against the sharp needles. His small form was quickly darting around the thick trunks of the trees in front of him. The blond boy's hair was wind swept from his swift paced run, his golden curls blown back and bouncing with each of his movements. His deep violet-blue eyes were widened, his mouth slightly open to gasp in short puffs of air as he finally reached Ivan's still form.

The blond boy slowed down and reached forward for Ivan's large hand holding it between his delicate fingers gingerly as he looked up to speak to Ivan's face. "Ivan, please we have to go, now! They are going to get us Ivan. Oh please, hurry Ivan. They might hurt you. They might hurt us both if we don't leave, right now!"

With that the blond boy started tugging at Ivan's arm, urging him to get moving and follow the small boy in front of him. He still had no control of his body, and so he did start to run, although he probably would have followed the boy anywhere anyways.

His head turned back to look behind him, flashlights were illuminating the area he had just stood in. the blond boy and him continued to race through the forest. They had to desperately hope not to run into any near-invisible trees or hanging branches as they blazed on. There was hardly any light to shine through to the ground covered in pine needles, in other words they were running blind.

They ran for such a long time, it hurt to breathe. The blond boy was always in front of him, 'he must be fast, considering he's so small and I'm much taller than him, I should've outpaced him by now.' He was much smaller than Ivan, lighter than Ivan. He seemed to fly before him, like his feet weren't even touching the ground.

Ivan thought his heavy footfalls and pants sounded much louder than the time he turned his stereo on, when it was a t full blast. His legs were starting to become too heavy for him to move properly. And his breathing was minimal, ragged, as his nose burned too much to breathe from it. His lungs couldn't seem to get enough oxygen from his mouth and he had a stitch in the left side of his chest, just above his hip, it was when the thought that he couldn't go on for much longer that the blond boy slowed their pace down. Both of them were gasping for breath.

The thin black muscle shirt Ivan had on was drenched in his sweat, and there were beads of sweat dotted all along his brow. His legs were shaking slightly beneath his grey shorts from his long run. Ivan looked at the boy in front of him, who was bent over slightly trying to open up his lungs to breathe.

Ivan opened up his mouth to speak but, found that his tongue seemed too thick and dry to speak. He cleared his throat before going to try again. But, the blond boy straightened up and silenced him with a finger held up to his lips, the silent hush-hush symbol.

"Not now, Ivan. There are so many questions we both need to ask but, not now. Alright Ivan? I need you to trust me and wait for a little while longer yet before I can say anything. Because I don't even really know what to say yet. But, we can't talk too much right now anyways Ivan. And do you want to know why?" the blond boy moved forward and pulled Ivan's head down while he went on his tippy toes to whisper into Ivan's ear.

"Because you have to wake up now, Ivan."

The world around him disappeared to be replaced with the sight of his tousled bed sheets and the sound of his alarm clock blaring its alarm at the time into his ear.

Ivan reached over and shut it off his forearm coming back to lay limply across his forehead. 'Well, that was a just a great way to start off this new school year.' He thought to himself sarcastically as he rolled off of his bed and started to get ready for his new classes, teachers, lessons, and experiences he would have to encounter during that year.


End file.
